1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundry machines, and more particularly, to a control unit assembly for controlling a laundry machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the laundry machine is a general term for a washing machine for washing and spinning, a dryer for drying, a dryer and washing machine for washing and drying. In the washing machines, there are a drum type washing machine and a pulsator type washing machine.
Of the washing machines, the drum type washing machine removes dirt from laundry by friction taken place between washing water and the laundry as the laundry is dropped by a weight of the laundry lifted as a drum coupled to a motor with a shaft rotates in regular/reverse directions by rotation force of the motor, after introduction of the laundry into the drum type washing machine, and supply of the washing water to the drum through a detergent box together with detergent in the detergent box.
Owing to less entangling of the laundry, and an excellent washing capability compared to the pulsator type washing machine, recently the drum type washing machines spread, rapidly.
A related art drum type washing machine will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The drum type washing machine is provided with a substantially hexahedral body 1, having a laundry opening in a front for introduction and taking out the laundry, with a door 2 on one side of the front having the laundry opening for selective opening/closing of the laundry opening.
At an upper portion of the front of the body 1, there is a control unit 3 for operation of the drum type washing machine.
The control unit 3 is provided with a plurality of buttons and a rotary knob for user's application of washing functions, and a display window for displaying a progress of operation of the drum type washing machine.
The control unit 3 assembly will be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 2.
The control unit is provided with a control panel 31 which forms an exterior of the control unit 3, a printed circuit board (PCB) 32 having various electric devices mounted thereon, and a coating guide 33 for mounting the PCB 32.
The control panel 31 is provided with fastening portions for coupling the coating guide 33 thereto. The fastening portions are fastening bosses 31a projected outwardly from a rear surface of the control panel 31, respectively.
Moreover, on the front of the control panel 31, there are a plurality of pass through holes 31b, buttons 31c, and transparent windows 31d, for user's easy operation and notice of operation progress.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, in order to make the exterior of the drum type washing machine elegant, the exterior of the control panel 31 is curved.
Mounted on the PCB 32, there are electric devices for controlling operation of the drum type washing machine, input devices 32a, such as the knob or switches, and so on for transmission of control signals of the drum type washing machine to the control unit (not shown), and display devices 32b, such as LED lamp, for displaying a progress of operation.
The coating guide 33 receives the PCB 32, and has fastening portions 331 at an upper portion and a lower portion in correspondence to the fastening bosses 31a on the control panel 31 for coupling the coating guide 33 to the control panel 31.
Each of the fastening portions 331 has a fastening hole 331a. At the time of coupling the coating guide 33 to the control panel 31, the fastening bosses 31a and the fastening holes 331a are brought into contact respectively, and screws are driven thereto from a rear surface of the fastening portions 331.
However, the related art control unit assembly has the following problems.
First, as can be known from FIG. 3, the coupling of the coating guide 33 having the PCB mounted thereon to an inside of the control panel 31 with the curved exterior surface causes to form a large gap T between the input devices 32a and the display devices 32b on the PCB and the control buttons and so on on the control panel 31, to cause problems of defective contact between the input device 32a and the buttons 31c, and poor brightness of the display device 32b at the transparent window 31d due to the large gap between the display device 32b and the transparent window 31d. 
Second, referring to FIG. 4, there have been poor alignments happened between the coating guide 33 having the PCB mounted thereon and the control panel 31 in processes of coupling the coating guide 33 to the control panel 31, i.e., the input device 32a and the display device 32b on the PCB 32 are aligned with the buttons and the transparent window on the control panel 31, inaccurately.
That is, in the process for coupling the coating guide 33 to the control panel 31, there can be misalignment between the fastening hole 331a in the fastening portion 331 and the screw hole in the fastening boss 31a. In this case, it is liable that the worker forcibly fastens a screw through the screw hole in the fastening boss 31a and the fastening hole 331a in the fastening portion 331, failing exact contact of the button on the control panel 31 with the input device 32a on the PCB 32 and exact match between the LED lamp 32b of the PCB 32 and the transparent window 31d in the control panel 31.
The mismatch between the LED lamps 32b with the transparent window 31d, causing the LED lamps to illuminate wrong transparent windows, is liable to make the user misunderstand operation of the drum type washing machine.